1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Background Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, the stability of the colors of the output image is critical. With good color stability, an image is output with the desired density and area ratio. When the density of an output image is significantly different from that of the input image data, such an output image is considered defective. For this reason, a technology that corrects the image data to be output upon measuring the output images is known in the art.
For example, a method of correcting light quantity and image data based on the density data of a formed sample image, for the purpose of controlling a defective image caused by variability of the density, is known. In that method, firstly, a sample image of a prescribed density range is formed, and the density of the sample image is measured. Then, correction data is calculated from the measured density data in the main scanning direction.